Clothes
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Spoilers! AU Yet another Tadashi and Hiro romance but with a twist. Tadashi is concerned for his brother. Why? Well he has been acting weird lately . . . well weirder. No it's not the bot fights that have him concerned but what he does after those battles in secret.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello Big Hero 6 fandom! I just can't stop thinking about this movie! It's kind of a creepy obsession for now. DX Anyway this story will be a Hidashi centered fic. So sorry for those who will just wanting a brotherly story to read this is not the story for you! That story is still in progress. XP Oh and this story was inspired by Jack Be Nimble by FrostInTheWarren a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction on Archive of Our Own. A really good story to read, just plain cute for words.

Warning: This has not been beta'd yet, **Incest eventually**, hints hot things getting started but not this chapter though, will not have a full blown smut on in this story since it is fanfiction so I will be posting that on AO3 eventually, cross-dressing, and I don't know what else to tell the truth, if you see something that needs to be warned about tell me and I will add it to the warnings.

**Clothes**

Tadashi didn't know what to do anymore concerning his brother. Hiro was acting weird lately . . . well weirder than usual. Not the weird of being a fourteen your old genius, the sneaking around weird. Yes he was still going around doing bot battles behind his back but that was sort of ok ever since he put GPS trackers in all his zip up hooded jackets. No it was the sneaking around the house late at night or the early mornings after a bot fight that worried him. Hiro always came home at a decent hour after winning those fight but the nights he comes home but stayed up almost all night really bothered him.

It was one of those nights. It was around two o' clock in the morning. His little brother was holing himself in the garage again for the second time that week and it was only Wednesday. Tadashi was in their shared bedroom pacing back and forth in the middle of the room wondering and working him up into overprotective big brother mode as more time passed.

'What was he doing in there? Building more battle bots? Working on Megabot? No I would have heard SOME noise from his work space in the garage or, when his is in the room, on his desk.' The older brother exhaled loudly in frustration while dragging his hand through his hair. Then he stopped suddenly. 'What if he is hurt? Bleeding out on the hard floor? What if he was kidnapped?! Being molested by his kidnapper right now?! Or even r-r-ra- . . . NO!' He thought loudly, mentally slapping himself. Taking steady breaths he resumed pacing. "Pull yourself together Hamada! Your brother is much smarter than to get caught by someone like that." Tadashi said out loud to himself. 'But then what is he doing to be so quiet? Is he even in the garage anymore? Did he go to another bot fight? No I checked my tracking device twenty minutes ago. Should I check up on him now that it won't seem overbearing?' he pondered thoughtfully.

Nodding to himself the young college student decided that yes he was going to do just that. Who know what that knucklehead was doing alone in that garage in silence and he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did. Taking a deep breath he made his way towards the stairs.

At that moment Tadashi heard shuffling from downstairs. It was the sound of his brother coming up stairs hours after he got home from his latest bot battle. Thinking fast the black haired man ran towards his side of the room diving into his bed and under the covers. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax his body since the teenage could tell when he was tensed meaning he was faking it.

He didn't want to lecture Hiro at the moment when all he wanted was to know what in the seven levels of hell was he doing in that garage for hours. And why his little brother was keep it a secret form him when said brother has never really hid that he was still going out bot fighting when he banned him from going. Tadashi just didn't understand they were so close when they were younger, what changed?

"Tadashi?" He heard Hiro whisper softly.

The young man could feel his brother's eyes on his back for a few nerve wrecking minutes till they moved away from his form.

"Guess he's asleep. Looks like bro was waiting for me but fell asleep," Hiro chuckled softly trying to keep quite. "Bonehead. I can take care of myself."

Unbelievable he forgot to turn off the lights in his haste to look like he went to bed but thank God that Hiro came up with his own conclusions. The older Hamada brother really, really, really wanted to jump out of bed and pounce on his sibling giving a big hug or hit him in the back of the head. A protest was at the end of his lips wanting to say that no he couldn't take care of himself at all, but held back from that big brother impulse keeping silent.

Tadashi strained his ear to listen to Hiro's movements listening to him walk to his side of the room. Clothes rustled indicating the other was taking off his clothes and putting on his sleepwear. More rustling of fabric pointed to the younger Hamada getting into bed and under his sheets then settling down for sleep. The older brother listened carefully for the others breathing to even out into soft puffs of air. When Tadashi was sure that his baby brother was asleep he let out a quite breath of air, sighing in relief that he was able to fool is VERY observant genius brother.

"Damn. I missed my chance," he whispered to himself turning onto his back, 'I'll have to try again when he does this again. But that means I'll have to stalk him every night!' he realized. 'I can't even do that I have mid-terms to study for.' He growled softly. "What to do . . .what to do. . . Guess I'll have wait and see, leave it to luck then."

With that said he turned onto his side facing Hiro's bed and fell asleep to his baby brother's soft breathing.

The next day Tadashi didn't even get to see if his brother was still sleeping since he was late for his classes that morning. He stayed up to late for Hiro without noticing it. So he was in a rush that morning flying through his daily morning rituals and barely getting those done before he grabbed a piece of toast and was out the front door. Climbing on his moped he zoomed down the street going as fast as was legal. All on his mind at the moment was getting to school putting his concerns about anything to the back of his head for now till he got to his first class.

The good news was he made it to his first class but for the rest of the day his mind was nagging at him, for the life of him he couldn't remember what was so important that his brain was metaphorically yelling at him. It wasn't till his last class of the day that it hit him, Tadashi almost shot up out of his seat with his brother's name on his lips ready to shout out to the world.

'Hiro! I almost forgot about last night!' he rebuked himself harshly. 'How could I forget about my own brother?!' Sighing the college student leaned back into his chair, debating on what to do about his dilemma totally not listening to his professor's lecturing anymore. 'Well can't do anything about it right now still have thirty more minutes of class left and I still got to work on Baymax after. He's still not quit working yet but I know I'm close though just a little more tweaking and I'll have him up and running. Eighty-three failed tests isn't bad to compared to others the eighty-fourths got to be it this time.' He thought getting off track for a moment. Tadashi paused then mentally slapped himself. 'Focus genius! Got to figure out what is going on with my little brother right now! Wait . . . I've got to see this from different angle. . .' while thinking he jolted from his seat in surprise when he heard the bell chime that classes were over. 'Was I that deep in thought?'

"Hey, Tadashi!" the young man heard his name being called from the crowed that was filing out of the classroom door. Looking up he saw Wasabi heading to where he was still seated. He was the only one of his friends that shared this class with. "You haven't been paying attention during the last part of class Tadashi. You're going to flunk out of this class if you don't give this class your full attention."

Tadashi sighed in frustration. "I know Wasabi but I've got something on my mind right now."

Eyebrow raised he asked. "What's on your mind that it would wonder off so far from what you should be listening to, to pass?"

"One word, Hiro." Was all he had to say for his friend to understand.

"Hiro?" the bigger man chuckled. "Brother troubles Tadashi?"

"Yes," the other groaned in aggravation, buried his face into his hands. "I don't know what to do with him Wasabi," he mumbled into his hands. "I've almost done everything to break him of his habit of going out to those bot fights." Take a deep breath he looked up at his friend with a warm smile and continued, "But I'm not giving up on him. Hiro doesn't know it yet but he is going to help a lot of people someday. He's a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. Just has to learn how to harness and use it sometimes."

"That's the genius we know and love!" Wasabi laughed patting the other on the back. "So what's really got you concerned? Him going to bot battles against your orders isn't the only thing that is bothering you."

"You're right it's not just the bot fights that are getting to me," Tadashi confessed. "Hiro seems to be hiding something from me and we never hide things from each other. What's changed?"

"He is fourteen my friend," Wasabi said in slight embarrassment, "He will be having natural urges and feelings. Ahem. Maybe he is just growing up Tadashi. Don't stress over something that comes naturally to teenagers his age."

"Maybe you're right . . . but I still got this gut feeling that I am missing something," The slimmer man frowned. "I want to help my brother through whatever he is going through. Not just stand by and let him go through it alone."

"I don't know what to tell you Tadashi," Wasabi sighed. "Anyway I have to be going, still got a lot of experimenting to be done in the lab. And who knows maybe Hiro will come around and tell you what's going on. Time and patience will tell."

"Thanks Wasabi for listening," the other said with grateful brown eyes. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you guys as my friends."

"Not a problem Tadashi. Anytime you need help to hesitate to call on any of us," Wasabi said then he walked out the door.

'I'm lucky to have friends like them by my side.' He smiled then it fell into a sad expression. 'If Hiro would only let me introduce him to said friends, then I wouldn't have to be so worried about him getting into so much trouble.'

With a heavy exhalation of air he climbed to his feet grabbing his cap that was on his desk. Taking hold of his bag he and holstering it on his shoulder he headed out. If he was quick he could catch up with Wasabi and they both could walk to the lab together.

Twenty minutes later Tadashi in fact didn't catch up with his friend but he gave his greetings to the rest of them when it entered the lab. After saying his greetings to GoGo, Honey-Lemon and Fred he hurried to his own lab eager to start working on Baymax. Setting his stuff down on a nearby chair he walked up to his college life's work.

"Alright buddy just you and me," he said to himself, "eighty-fourth attempt is the charm."

It was all because of Hiro that he came up with this project. Ever since they were younger his brother hated going to the doctors there was no logical reason for his fear but it was there. So it was a pain to get him to go to appointments when he was sick or just for a checkup. Over the years Tadashi was developing ideas to help his little brother get over his fear and hate but each attempt failed to cure him of his phobia. When he got into college that was when it started. Under Callaghan's guidance and with the funding of San Fransokyo Tech, He now has the means to create useful technology that could change the world, an opportunity the young man eventually seizes to create Baymax. So the newly minted college student started his life dream project to build and program a state-of-the-art nursebot- or Healthcare Companion he named Baymax for his brother and the world.

"Ok this is Tadashi Hamada, this is my eighty-fourth test," Tadashi sighed looking directly into Baymax's camra lens, still a little tired from last night. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at the robot with a smile. "What do you say big guy?"

Holding his breath he pushed in the medical chip, he has been working on for years, into the slot on Baymax's chest and waited. The machines booting up was the only sound he could hear waiting with optimistic excitement.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"It works . . ." he said stunned. Seconds passed by till the biggest shit eating grin appeared on his handsome face. "IT WORKED!" Tadashi whirled around with unrestrained exhilaration. "This is amazing! You work!" Without really thinking about it he kissed the camera lens on Baymax then stepped back with purpose. "I can't **believe** it! You **work**! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it~!" the twenty one year old crowed dancing around. "Ok ok, the big moment here. Scan me."

With that command he spread out his arms for the scan.

"Your neural transmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy."

"I am," he laughed. "I really am. Oh man, wait till my brother sees you."

'But first I must figure out what is wrong with him."

AN: Where was I going with this? I had a point. –sweatdrop- Anyway I have no clue where I was going with this but I have an idea that I want in the story. –sigh- I always have problems finishing a story now these days. Was trying to make this a one-shot and it developed a mind of it's own and become a chapter fic. The horror! I hope it wasn't too bad I am very rusty with writing. Maybe I put too much detail or not enough? I don't know just hope it doesn't suck too badly. DX Right now it is Tadashi centered in this chapter but the next one will be focused on Hiro. Oh and I might go back to edit a few things when I get a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am a very slow updater and I didn't realize how hard it would be for me to make this story. DX But thankfully Some_GAY_Ass_Nerd from Archive of Our Own helped me out a lot the last few days and helped out with my drive to finish this on Christmas. With them I would have never finished this chapter. So go check out their stories!

**Clothes**

Hiro didn't know what to do with himself anymore. In the past few weeks he had gotten interesting in a hobby of his that might have alarmed his family hell he was even alarmed with it at first himself and it had nothing to do with bot fighting. It was weird, unnatural, and disgusting to normal society. Ok maybe it wasn't that bad it was just bad in his mind was all. They had many names for it cross-dressing, drag queen, gender confused, even called it a gender crisis. Call it what you want but it didn't change the fact that he thought he was a freak. Tadashi should never find out about this or he would die from embarrassment and shame. But as time passed on he got comfortable with the idea but did nothing to act on his urges to do something about it till a few days later. That's when it started and maned up or should he say woman up'ed and bought his first dress.

Hiro had been walking home one evening from a bot fight that he won obviously and glancing over he saw a mannequin wearing a beautiful short sleeved ruby red dress with tasteful accents over the sleeves and edges of the dress. Along with them to, compete the look, were black hug tight stockings. He had paused in front of the window looking at the dress with a tilt of his head in pure curiosity.

'Huh. That looks fun.' Hiro thought sarcastically. 'But I must admit it does have a nice color.'

It looked a lot like a Lolita dress that he was familiar with seeing in the maid cafés that Aunt Cass was always raving about. For a full minute he wondered what it would be like to wear that dress with the black tights finishing it. He hadn't noticed his hand creep into his pocket and pull out some of the money he had won that night. Then drew away his hand from his pocket like he was burned.

'What the hell am I thinking!?' he screamed internally shaking his head vigorously. 'I can't wear that! I bet they will not even sell it to a kid like me!'

Backing away from the window he tried to walk away but Hiro felt his feet start to move on their own into the shop itself awkwardly and shyly walked over to the racks that held the dresses that looked like the ones in the display case. It was good that they were advertising teenage girl dresses instead of women since if it was the later then none of them would have fit him at all they would have been too big in the hip and bust area. These dresses were meant for still growing teenage girls and their bust and hip sections were toned down a lot.

'What are you doing Hamada!?' his mind shouted at him but at the moment he didn't care and just ignored it in favor of looking at the cool material.

He ran his fingers over the soft smooth fabric as a little delightful smile lit up his face wonder in his eyes. He looked down at the money in his hand for a second debating if he should even attempt to buy it and then the price tag on the dress. It seemed the teen had plenty to get the dress and pair of black tights as was shown on the mannequin. He bit his lip and selected a dress off the rack he thought would fit and grabbed a pair of small tights going to the counter. When he approached stand he looked up shyly at the collage looking girl behind said stand who at the moment was looking at a magazine on, surprise surprise, Lolita dresses.

"Ahem. E-excuse me," he stumbled over his words a little a small tremor in his hands from nervousness.

The girl started for a moment and looked down on Hiro with a surprised look on her face. "Oh my I didn't even see you walk in young man! You're a quiet one aren't you?" she laughed her way of speaking kind of reminded him of a much older woman but brushed it off assuming her family was traditional and well mannered. "Yes? May I help you?" putting aside her magazine while she was focusing all her attention on the boy in front of her.

"Ah, yes I would like to buy theses," the fourteen year old spoke up relaxing in this girls presence with her carefree attitude and welcoming open smiling face. With care and a bit of caution Hiro placed the clothes on the counter.

There was silence for a moment and the teen looked anywhere but at the girl on the other side of the counter.

"So you buying these for a special someone or did you sister rope you into getting this for her for her birthday?" she asked cheerfully ringing up his purchase.

Letting out a breath of relief that he hoped the other didn't notice he went along with the sister idea. "Y-yes, this is for my 'sister' she loves these type of things and she isn't much older them me."

"That's sweet of you to get this for her so late in the night around closing time," the girl gushed.

"Y-yeah," he said weakly.

After paying for the clothes and them safely put in a paper bag he headed towards the door but was stopped by the girl before he could walk through.

"Come by again and tell me how it fits ok?" A knowing looking in her eyes, somehow she knew that he was lying though his teeth about the sister. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how she knew it was for him.

Hiro nodded dumbly and hurried out of the store his cheeks a bright red to match the dress he held in his tight grip.

That had been the first night he stayed in his lab until the early morning wearing his new red dress and black tights. It would be several weeks later when he will wear it out to a bot fight. He had been hesitant at first but after looking at himself in the dress in a mirror to his startle-ment he realized how feminine he actually looked in the outfit. Encouraged by the way he looked at the time in the dress he decided to swipe a bit of Aunt Cass' eye liner and lip gloss. Then he did minor things to his hair to make it look more feminine like putting a red head band with jewels or deep red berets in his hair. He couldn't do anything about the chest area since he didn't have any breasts to show off but he could always pass off as a flat chested girl. Soon he was ready for a test run with his new look.

The alley ways were dark and dank that night not a person walked the streets in this part of the city except for thugs, prostitutes, and bot fighters like himself. He was nervous that this get up was going to fail and not work in his favor at all but he held on to the hope he could fool the people around him. Taking a deep breath he headed down a side alley that was darker than the others. Not too far off he could hear a crowd cheering out in hoots, shouts, screams of victory and cries of defeat. Yup he was in the right place for the fights. Another inhale of air Hiro soldiered on deeper into the alley way. Rounding another bend he soon came upon a person a man if you want to be pacific just lazily leaning against the brick wall of the alley.

'ok test run number one,' he thought to himself. 'If I can deceive one person it's a step in the right direction with this con.'

Stiffly he walked past the man and just when he was about to put distance between them he was stopped by the other speaking up.

"Hey you," his voice raspy from too much smoking he supposed. "Where do you think you're going little girl?"

To his shock it was working to trick this guy that he was an actual girl! 'Good he suspects nothing.' Hiro breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Umm the bot fight?" he said innocently.

"I think not girly, only bot fighters and people that are going to bet on them are allowed to pass this point. No cash no service, go home before you get hurt or worse." He threatened.

'It's now or never and practice makes perfect Hamada. Time to do your thing,' were his jumbled thoughts. "Ah, actually I do have money," the cross dressing boy whispered timidly setting his voice at a higher tone sounding like a girl. Pulling out a wad of cash from his sweater jacket pocket he decided to wear over the dress since it was a chilly night.

'Just let me pass already! Don't be an asshole about it!' the boy genius grumbled internally.

"Hmmm," the man started hard at the disguised boy then at the money. After a full minute of just staring he gave a grunt of conformation. "Fine. As long as you have the cash you may pass but if you cause problems you will be dealt with. Got it?"

"Yes," Hiro replied with his eyes looking down at his shoes at not at the man continuing his act of the above suspicion girl.

With that he hurried away from the intimidating man. Not too long he was in a crowd of people that hollering and rooting for their chosen bot. He only got a few stares from the closest people but was mostly ignored in favor of watching the battle carry on in the ring. Hiro watched the fight for a while already knowing which one would win and seizing up the soon to be winner. It actually was a person he fought before in his early stages of his illegal bot fighting career. Lucky for him that was with a different bot he had created, they have never seen Megabot yet. To top that the young teenager's battle robot has an edge, it is held together magnetically, so it can reassemble itself if it were ever cut down to pieces.

Soon the battle ended with the victor reaching for his well-earned cash and the referee woman who ran the fights called out to the crowd to see if there was a challenger to go against the one who won.

'Show time.' He thought. "I would like to give it a shot if that's ok," Was his timid but loud voice over the cheering crowd.

The masses quieted down and parted like the red sea to let through the one that dared to become the next victim of the winner of the last fight.

"Come forward girl and take up your bot," the woman referee stated coldly. "As long as you can pay you may fight."

"Yes of course," Hiro answered back pulling out his roll money placing it in the pot along with the other bot fighter.

Lucky for him the guy he was up against wasn't much of a talker and wasn't a sore loser like most of the scum he fought with in the ring. After placing the money down he pulled out Megabot from his sweater pocket metal gleaming in the street lamps.

"Two bots enter – one bot leaves," the ref said. "Ready, Fight!"

After that the fight was a blur to him all he knew was he won in in minutes. He would have won sooner but Megabot was still a new bot and it took a few minutes to do a test run and see would he could do. Soon more people wanted to fight the new girl and to the surprise of the masses he won every single one till late into the night. It was almost midnight before he called it a day. With the skills of a seasoned fighter he was able to manage to doge the other sore losers that wanted to take a piece of his hide.

Once he was out of eye sight and in the safer parts of the city a grin was plastered to his face. He was able to fool everyone at the fights! It really helped being a girl with his con at the bot fights that night he made twice as much money then he normally would. Playing the shy and defenseless little girl worked wonders on people he already coned once and suckering them a second time was the best in his book he raked in the money in like crazy. All in all it was a good night.

-weeks later-

It was a relatively normal day for Hiro. He sat at home mostly down in his garage lab tweaking Megabot so he could be a bit better for his fight tonight. The teenager was going to a big match against the well know bot fighter Yama the local champ and he planned on going to the fight early so he could stop and get a new outfit because his last one had been collateral damage when he was running from a bunch of thugs after his last bot fight. People could really be sore losers all times; he had managed to get away by hiding unluckily under a dumpster, gross. Unfortunately while he was climbing out from under the muck infested floor his dress had caught on a screw and ripped leaving a hug tare in the flawless material.

Hiro had tried to fix the tare in his dress but had failed horribly, he knew about robotics and physics. Sewing? Not so much. After a few hours of trying to fix it and failing miserably he gave up in favor going to get some much needed rest. He was pretty broken up about his outfit knowing he would be needing a new one from the next bot fight. With a sigh the boy genius went up to the room he shared with his brother. Stopping he looked at the cracked open door and frowned, feeling a bit worried when he saw the light on. He hoped Tadashi wasn't still awake it was late and he didn't want the other asking what he was doing up this late. When Hiro pushed open the door and walked in he saw his brother lying on his bed appearing to be asleep.

"Tadashi?" he called out quietly testing to see if his brother was awake. When he didn't get a response he wandered over to the light switch. Give an affectionate smile in his big brothers direction. With a flick of his hand the lights were off.

"Guess he's asleep. Looks like bro was waiting for me but fell asleep," Hiro chuckled softly trying to keep quite tip toeing over to his bed being mindful to not step on anything he left laying around his side of the floor.

Looking over at his brother's side that was pitch black, he whispered, "Bonehead. I can take care of myself." 'You don't have to worry about me when I know what I'm doing. Hell I'm wondering around in a dress for crying out loud!' Shaking his head in amusement then He changed into his sleepwear and went to bed curling up and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

AN: not as long as I hoped it would be but I tried. And a big thanks to Some_GAY_Ass_Nerd again for this chapter. XD


End file.
